Our love goes on
by Alecto2
Summary: Es un fanfic sobre Ginny y Tom Riddle y se situa despues del quinto libro, asi que si no lo has leido no leas esto. Estas Advertido/a!


Notas de la Autora: Este fic tiene bastante de Ginny/Tom, una de mis parejas favoritas, y aquí Ginny...eh..bueno, no es un fic muy feliz que digamos, pero ¿es romántico a su manera? En fin, si no has leido el quinto libro no lo leas porque tiene que ver con esto. Es un song fic y esta basado en la canción de Evanescence "Even in Death". Se que es un poco complicado y corto...pero traten de entenderlo? ^^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"Excelente Ginny...excelente" susurro una voz masculina en la oreja de Ginny Weasley.  
  
[Give me a reason to believe that you're gone]  
  
Ginny sonrió mientras acariciaba el cuero viejo de la portada del pequeño diario en sus manos...trazaba una línea con sus dedos alrededor de las puntas..paso sus dedos sobre el nombre escrito en la parte de abajo en letras doradas y luego hacia el centro del diario...pero se detuvo cuando llego a un gran hoyo.  
  
[I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong]  
  
"Tom..." susurro Ginny acariciando el hoyo, como buscando manera de arreglarlo.  
  
"Aquí estoy, nunca que te deje.." dijo la voz a su lado. Ginny lo miro, miro a esos ojos que lanzaban un destello rojo y sonrió.  
  
Tom Riddle estaba sentado a su lado, pero no era material, era una pálida luz que apenas se podía ver.  
  
"Pero..no te puedo tocar. Y lo perdiste todo por culpa de..de..." a Ginny le tembló la voz un poco.  
  
"Shhhh...lo arreglaremos juntos..." dijo Tom colocando su mano sobre la de Ginny.  
  
[Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
  
It leads me to where you lay]  
  
¿Cómo paso todo esto? ¿Cómo Tom Riddle volvió en la vida de Ginny Weasley?  
  
Es una pregunta que cada vez Ginny se preguntaba menos, ya no tenia importancia.  
  
Pero si se acordaba.  
  
Fue ese día, el día en el que fue con Harry, Luna, Neville, Ron y Hermione en busca de Sirius al Ministerio de la Magia. Después de que habían entrado en el departamento de misterios, muchas cosas pasaron..y cuando la pelea empezó, hubo mucha confusión, cruzaron muchos cuartos y en uno de esos lo vio: el diario de Tom Riddle estaba en un estante y cerca de su alcance. De una vez reconoció el hoyo en el centro que había sido causado por el colmillo del basilisco...y extrañamente se sintió enormemente tentada.  
  
Tentada a agarrarlo otra vez.  
  
Ella no entendia porque se sentia de aquella manera y le asustaba sentirse asi...pero no podia evitarlo..ademas, nadie la estaba viendo, y el diario estaba ahí, a pocos metros de distancia de ella. Escucho una explosión proveniente de otro cuarto y casi sin pensarlo, agarro el diario, lo metió en su túnica y salió corriendo en la dirección de la que provenía aquella explosión.  
  
[They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home]  
  
Al regresar a su casa después de la pelea y la llegada de vacaciones, se percato de que el diario estaba en su baúl...había olvidado por completo que lo había tomado aquella noche. Se alejo de su baúl viendo el diario aterrorizada, como si este le fuera a morder.  
  
"Se ha ido...Harry lo mato.." se dijo a si misma tratando de recuperar la calma.  
  
El diario era inservible ahora, ¿no?  
  
No.  
  
Ginny después de ese día se lamento constantemente de haber traído el diario, pues empezó desde entonces a soñar con Tom...pero esta vez no estaba tratando de matarla...mas bien trataba de...¿acercarse a ella? Múltiples veces intento deshacerse de aquel diario pero fue en vano: era como si Tom la controlara desde adentro. Y no se detuvo ahí. Con el tiempo empezó a escuchar la voz de Tom en cualquier lado, pero no lo podía ver. Sus padres y hermanos se empezaron a preocupar por ella y de lo raro que habia estado actuando últimamente... pero ella dio la excusa de que estaba teniendo problemas con Seamus Finnigan, su novio.  
  
Todo era una gran mentira.  
  
Ya no sabia si mentía para no ser regañada por haber tomado el diario o para encubrir a Tom.  
  
[I will stay forever here with you  
  
My love]  
  
¿Y de que servia pelear ya? Después de todo, cuando hay amor verdadero no hay nada que pelear, solo dejarse llevar...¿verdad? Porque lo de ella y Tom era amor y estaba destinado a ser, además, el había estado viviendo dentro de ella todos estos años, escondido, esperando a que ella se diera cuenta de que nunca la dejaría...después de todo, no podía dejar a la mujer que ama, ¿no? Al menos eso fue lo que el le dijo y Ginny le creyó, punto final.  
  
Su amor era eterno y ni siquiera su muerte pudo separarlos.  
  
[The softly spoken words you gave me  
  
Even in death our love goes on]  
  
Aunque en realidad, el no estaba muerto, estaba muy vivo dentro de ella y pronto lo estaría afuera de ella.  
  
[Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love]  
  
Ginny contempló el diario en sus manos...ya estaba casi listo, estaba sin marca de hoyo alguno y sus paginas, aunque amarillas, lucían intactas.  
  
¿Cómo había conseguido arreglarlo? Gracias a las instrucciones de Tom fue consiguiendo los materiales, pociones para deshacerse del veneno de basilisco que residía en el diario, para reconstruir las paginas del material original...  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle..." murmuro Ginny mientras remarcaba el nombre en la portada con dorado. Sonrió satisfecha con su trabajo. "Solo falta..."  
  
[They don't know you can't leave me]  
  
"¡Ginny, Seamus vino a verte!" se escuchaba la voz de su madre desde abajo.  
  
"...el toque final." sonrió metiéndose el diario en la túnica y saliendo de la habitación.  
  
[They don't hear you singing to me]  
  
"Oh Ginny...pronto estaremos juntos..." susurraba Tom en su oído mientras esta bajaba las escaleras.  
  
"Además, no hay espacio para los dos en tu corazón." le dijo mientras Ginny recibía a Seamus con un abrazo.  
  
[And I can't love you, anymore than I do] 


End file.
